


You like him, too?

by jaycouldnt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycouldnt/pseuds/jaycouldnt
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are bestfriends and Lucas is Donghyuck's crush and also Mark's teammate.





	You like him, too?

"You know, you'll creep him out if you keep staring at him," Mark said as he picks up the tissue and wiped his bestfriend's messy mouth because of the cheeseburger he's eating.

It's currently lunch break and the two bestfriends are currently in the Senior's cafeteria, eating their own orders. Donghyuck's not even a Senior (he's still a junior) yet he always eat here because 1) Mark most of the time gives him free food. 2) his crush, their school's basketball star player and captain, also Mark's teammate, is here. So, that's hitting two birds in one stone.

"It's not like I do it everyday," Donghyuck said and continues to feed himself with his burger.

"You totally do it everyday," the younger blinks a couple of times before coming to realization that he does.

"Oh my god, Mark! Do you think he's noticed? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mark let out a laugh with a shake of his head. He knew Donghyuck would react like this, that's why he never told him.

Well, he couldn't really blame Donghyuck for staring. Lucas is a hot giant snack and everyone in this school agrees to that. Also, Donghyuck has been crushing on him since sophomore years when Donghyuck came to watch Mark's game for the first time, there he noticed Lucas while he was saving the whole team.

"I'm sure he's noticed, but he never mentioned it to me so maybe, you staring, isn't a big of deal because it's not like you're the only one who stares at him creepily during lunch," Donghyuck made face. What Mark said somewhat offended him but, he can't argue further because Mark's totally right there. There are a lot of people who's interested at him, so he's got a lot of choices. Why would he pick Donghyuck out of all? With that thought, the younger fell silent.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. You didn't have to go all negative to yourself, Hyuck," Mark said as he pats his bestfriend's cheek who seemed to be in his deep thoughts.

"I didn't even say anything?"

"You were thinking so loud,"

"So, you're Sherlock Holmes now?" Mark chuckled when his bestfriend understood the reference he just made.

"No. Now, eat faster, break's almost over. We gotta hurry," the older said as he started fixing and cleaning their table.

"Late one to be done later will be paying for the food, okay?" Donghyuck pointed, out of the blue.

Today is Friday and Friday means Hanging-Out-In-Either's-Dorms Day and tonight, they are scheduled to stay at Mark's dorm. It has been like this ever since Donghyuck came to this school after Mark. They've been bestfriends since they were kids and hangouts like this are not new to them.

"That's not fair! I'm having practice later!" Hyuck grinned wildly upon hearing this. Means, 1) Mark will be late so he's gonna be the one paying for food. 2) He gets to pick up Mark in the gym which means he could see Lucas playing. What a win.

"I know that smile. Fine, I'll be paying for the food," Mark said and rolled his eyes at Hyuck. He has accepted his fate that he's gonna be spending for Donghyuck for the rest of their bestfriend lives.

"Of course, you love me that much,"

"Sure, jan," the older sarcastically retorted as they both exited the cafeteria.

 

 

-  
It's almost 6:30 and Donghyuck just finished his extra classes with Mr. Zhang. He's sure Mark hasn't finished his practice yet so now, he's currently on his way to pick his bestfriend up (also, to see his crush).

He entered the gym through the bleachers as he searched for his petite brunette bestfriend. Instead, he saw there one of the most beautiful man (one is also Mark but he needn't to say that out loud) he's seen, looking straight back at him wearing his usual goofy smile that he admires from far. The practice has seemed to be ended right when he arrived because the players are on the benches, wiping sweats and drinking water already.

Donghyuck couldn't move. He's frozen on his position there, as he seems to also forgot how to breathe.

Lucas, by now, is calling for Mark.

"Markle!" the unusual nickname only one (1) person calls him, he turned to wherever Lucas is cause he's sure he's the one looking for him. When he met the taller, Mark raised his brows as a question.

"Your boyfriend's here," Mark's brows furrowed and search the whole huge gym. At the lowest seat of the bleachers on the left side, there he found his bestfriend staring at nothing. Mark lets out a laugh, Hyuck seems to be lost in his thoughts.

"He's not my boyfriend, Yukhei," answering the taller one who called him awhile ago. Lucas made face.

"Really? You seem really affectionate with each other, seems boyfriends for me," Lucas carelessly let his words fly elsewhere that made Mark's cheeks grew faint blushes.

"We're not. He's my bestfriend. How can you even say that, do you watch us?" this time it's the giant one's turn to go red. He really did and that view made Mark confused.

"Yukhei, wha-"

"I-"

"Mark Lee!" Donghyuck's echoed to the whole gym that made the two senior basketball players give their attention to him.

"You better move your ass faster and get here rather than talking or else I will burn your wallet!" Hyuck continued to shout when he saw that his bestfriend has noticed him. And by burning his wallet, it means, Donghyuck is so gonna make a broke out of Mark and that is not an empty threat.

Mark and Lucas let out a laugh at the same time.

"Let me shower first!" Mark screamed back and faced Lucas, right after.

"We'll talk," Mark somewhat informed him with a fistbump on Lucas' shoulder after hurrying to the lockers to take a quick shower and change.

 

 

-  
"What were you and Lucas talking about?"

It's around 12AM and Donghyuck is now recklessly splattered on Mark's bed ㅡnot even a space left for the ownerㅡ with a slice of pizza on his hand. Mark is squatting on the floor, leaning his back on the bed with his laptop on his lap, scrolling through something. They're basically doing nothing together, just eating while jamming to their Super Junior playlist, which is currently playing Devil.

"He thought we're boyfriends," with that, Donghyuck audibly choked. Mark, with a slight chuckle, handed him the cola can. Donghyuck accepted it with a nod, saying his thank you.

"Why would he say that?" after recovering from his choking, Donghyuck said.

"Maybe because that's how he sees us," the older answered with a shrug.

"But if that's the case then how would he know I have a huge fat crush on him? How would he accept my feelings for him?" Donghyuck dramatically said as he jokingly wiped his fake tears. Mark is just chuckling softly at how his bestfriend reacted.

Honestly, it doesn't even surprises them anymore. They always hear that statement everywhere; them looking like they're boyfriends. Even their friends; Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle and Jisung thought the same. But, they know better, though. They're just platonically affectionate with each other since they grew up being with each other's side.

"Does it question you sometimes?" the younger asked out of the blue, that made Mark froze on his position.

"What exactly?" Mark played, in other words, he really doesn't wanna answer the question he's guilty. Or in any way, he should answer a specific one to avoid misunderstanding between them.

"The feelings, you know? If what do we really feel for each other?" Hyuck replied without hesitation. "Or if you really think we're really that very close bestfriends then that's understandable, too,"

"Yeah, I do," Mark answered quietly. That made Donghyuck blink upon staring at the ceiling.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed, rearranging himself to sit up where he could see the older's face to assure if he's serious.

Mark stood up and pushed Donghyuck's face away from him as he placed himself on his bed beside the younger.

"Don't think about it too deeply, Hyuck. Don't worry, I'll explain everything to Lucas tomorrow." Mark said as closed his eyes and gets comfortable with the blankets he wrapped to himself.

Donghyuck let out an annoyed and upset huff. How can the older just leave their conversation like that?

"Maaaark," as he shakes the elder to wake but, Mark isn't budging. He seems to not like where the conversation is heading.

"Go to sleep, Hyuck, it's almost 1AM," Unsuccessful, Donghyuck flopped himself beside his bestfriend.

 

 

-  
Every lunch, Lucas would always share a table with his friends like how others usually would. Today, is not any different day but seems like Dejun and Guanheng can't make it. Dejun's currently working on something that is due after lunch, probably at the library, eating a sandwich. Guanheng, well, that kid's whereabouts is nowhere. He's not present every lunch break so that's nothing new. Lucas thinks he's probably outside the campus, eating in a luxurious restaurant by himself, or with Ten.

In conclusion, Yukhei is alone on his table.

Well, it's not like he's lonely, he's just not used to not talking. He always talks, whatever about and whoever he's with, he tells stories about different stuff (mostly nonsense) and that's the struggle he is currently facing.

He's even thinking of randomly pulling someone that passes by him and make them sit with hiㅡ

"Yukhei!" The person mentioned made a couple of blinks before focusing his attention to the one who called.

"Markle?" Confused, Yukhei looked at their usual table (which is empty) right about 3 tables away but directly visible from his seat (he picks seat well) back to his teammate who's standing infront of him.

"I asked if would you mind?" Lucas blanked initially but imediately shook his head as an answer.

"No, of course not!" Mark smiled as he placed his tray on the table and placed himself on the sit directly opposite to Yukhei.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Lucas asked, genuinely curious as to where is Donghyuck and why is he not with Mark.

Mark replied with a soft chuckle and said, "He's my bestfriend and he's having a club lunch meeting, so we're not really together," Lucas nodded silently, accepting Mark's answer as he feeds himself with the food in front of him.

"Where's Dejun?"

"Mmllsbnmmcdbm-" Mark lets out a rather loud laugh when Lucas made that incoherent reply. He's mouth is obviously full yet he's forcing himself to talk.

Lucas stared at him as Mark throws his head back while laughing loudly. Lucas has already seen this a lot of times. He even thought he should've been an entertainer rather than a basketball player and team captain and again, he earned another loud laugh from Mark. It looks really cute, though, how his nose crunches and his eyes look like a the mouth of a sad emoji. He even claps his hands, maybe to express acknowledgement or something.

"Swallow the food first, I cannot understand a thing you just said," Mark said, he seems to have calm down a little bit. Lucas swallowed his food with effort.

"He's working on something that's due after lunch," Mark nods at that.

"Anyway, there's something I wanna clarify to you," the younger-by-months of the two spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmm?" Lucas, mouth full of food, he raises his brows and made that questioning hum.

"Donghyuck and I are not boㅡ"

"How many times have you repeated that?"

"Boyfriends. We are not, we've been with each other since diapers so we're just really platonic that it'd came out affectionate." Mark continues, not bothering to entertain Lucas' interruptions.

"And if you haven't really noticed, my bestfriend has a 'huge fat crush' ㅡas how he states itㅡ on you. So, as much as possible, he didn't want you to misunderstand," Mark explains as he occasionally feeds himself with fries that he ordered along with his lunch.

Lucas contemplates on what he's gonna reply to that. Instead, he shrug his shoulders and told Mark, "Still boyfriends for me,"

Mark furrows his brows.

"Why would you even insist? Does that mean you really won't consider Donghyuck's feeling, don't you?" With no anger or any disappointment audible, Mark asked the taller.

"I'll take that as a rejection so you better make it clear to Hyuㅡ"

"No! It's not like that!" Lucas exclaimed. He didn't mean to make a misunderstanding on what he said. That is not his complete intention.

"What?"

"I'm saying, that's not what it means! It's just that..." Lucas finished his sentence with an inaudible voice as he looks down, not wanting to see Mark's expression.

"Yukhei?" Lucas blinks and raises his head to face Mark again. The latter had a soft expression on his face that made Lucas feel guilty. The taller one sighed.

"It's just that, thinking like that would be easier for me."

"Easier for you?" Mark asked in a very confused tone.

"Listen, Markle, in case you haven't caught it, too no matter how many times I've been obvious, I like your bestfriend, too! Like, a lot. And alsoㅡ"

"Wait, wait, wait. You like Donghyuck?" Mark asked, looking surprised and shocked. He really has no idea on what to feel right now, but he sure is really happy for his bestfriend.

"Yes, andㅡ"

"Then what were you waiting for? Give me your phone." Mark said, it's more like an order than a request so Lucas hurriedly took his phone out from his pocket and handed it to the lend hand in front of him.

"I'm putting Hyuck's phone number here, you better talk to him or I'll kick you out of the team," Mark said as he types away Hyuck's phone number on Lucas' phone then gave it back to the owner.

The same time as the bell rings.

"Oh, shit! I gotta go, you better do it, okay? Donghyuck would be happy!" Mark runs as he left the unfinished sentence of Lucas behind.  
...  
To be honest, he really doesn't wanna hear the end of that sentence. He may have no idea what it is about but his gut tells him so.

Hearing that Lucas really likes his bestfriend back is pretty overwhelming because he can now stop listening to Hyuck talk about his teammate all day, since they have each other now. The question is why does he feel like this? It's undescribable. It's like a mixture of pain, sadness, disappointment, happiness and pride. See? How is that even possible? And why is he feeling this?

He stopped on his tracks as he catches his breath, while putting his hands on his knees, leaning his weight. He feels like his stomach is churning and that he's gonna throw up with the sudden unexplainable feelings his feeling, so instead of going straight to his next period, he stayed at the clinic and asked for any medicine for stomachache. Mark received the pill and water bottle handed to him and placed himself on one of the beds. He took the pill with a little help of water and got comfortable. Thinking how he wouldn't want to move a lot around today, he texts their coach that he'll pass later's practice due to some errands. After the coach replied an ok, Mark put himself to sleep.

 

 

-  
From: +08********  
Donghyuck?

Who could be texting him at this hour? It's almost 10PM, the dorm in-charge would be roaming by now so most students should be asleep.

To: +08********  
Who?

From: +08********  
Oh sorry, this isn't Lee Donghyuck?

From: +08********  
I'm sorry, this number is given by Mark Lee, so I wouldn't really think he'd gave me a fake number. If you aren't his bestfriend, please ignore this message.

What is Mark up to now? Why would he give his number to someone without Hyuck's consent.

To: +08********  
It is the Greatest Lee Donghyuck but who are you?

From: +08********  
reALLY??,,?

From: +08*******  
I mean, really? This is Lucas, the one you have a "huge fat crush" on.

And to tell you this, Hyuck has never blushed that red while reading a message (well, except for that one time he got sick and Mark texted him an "I'll take care of you, Channie, I'll be there soon" with a heart emoji to put the cherry on top).

'I swear to God, I will kick Mark Lee's ass, right now.' He says to himself.

Donghyuck stood up furiously as he head out his dorm as he typed something to reply to Lucas.

To: +08********  
the canadian clown ratted me out like that?

He couldn't care less about the dorm in-charge roaming around. Mark's dorm isn't that far from his so he really wouldn't take much time. When he reached there, Chan, Mark's roommate is on his desk with a lit lamp in front of him. Seems to be studying a lot.

"Ey, Hyuck! Is Mark with you? He hasn't really arrived yet, ever since classes ended." Donghyuck in confusion, stared on the mentioned person's empty bed.

"He's not here?" Chan just confusingly shook his head as a no.

"Where is that prick?" He murmurs to himself as he walked out of the room and checks his phone, only to find out Lucas' reply.

From: Lucas♡  
What happened to him though? He didn't join practice a while ago and coach didn't bother telling us. Is he okay?

Donghyuck's eyes grew wider as he reads the sentences Lucas has sent him. Mark never really liked skipping practices or something. He's jobless, too so he doesn't really go out alot or if he does, he'd always ask Hyuck to accompany him.

To: Lucas♡  
See, uhm... that's kind of the problem I'm facing right now. I think Mark's missing.

From: Lucas♡  
Where are you?

To: Lucas♡  
Outside the dorm building.

From: Lucas♡  
I'll be there. In the mean time, try contacting his phone or send him messages.

To: Lucas♡  
okay

 

 

-  
With heavy eyecaps, Mark opened his eyes and was welcomed by complete darkness. He even thought for a millisecond there that he went blind but thatnks to the slight brightness from outside through the window. He search for his phone to use as a source of much brighter light, only to be welcome with bombarding notifications. It's almost 1AM and judging from his surroundings, he's still in the clinic.

'Wow, I slept that long?'

Must be the side effects of whatever medicine he took.

Mark checks his notifactions first and it's mostly from Hyuck and Lucas, some are from his friends, too but he's still too tired to check out the rest of it.

Without reading what the messages say, Mark texts Hyuck a 'I'm guessing you're having a good time with Yukhei based on all these notifications.' After pressing the send button, Mark turns on the flashlight and locks his phone. He walked out of the facility building and headed to the dorms. He's tired but not sleepy at all so, he took slow steps across the quiet school and breathes in the midnight wind. The moon is alluringly bright and full, makes Mark want to just stay there in the middle of their huge school and appreciate it.

Fighting his urge to stay outside for too long, he continues to walk around. Letting the thoughts about what happened earlier sank in him again. He's not even gonna deny it but it's still difficult for him. Liking his long time bestfriend ㅡwhich is somewhat not a secret already, just uncleared to some peopleㅡ and having a crush on his team captain who's been his friend ever since both of them joined the basketball team at the same time. He's not that dumb, he knows the term 'polyamory' but he just thinks it won't ever work out. He's just really glad Hyuck and Yukhei likes each other so they can go on their lives now and Mark will be willingly play as a third wheel... Or maybe give himself some time first. Maybe he should move on before playing that role, right? Yeah. Maybe he should.

When the brunette reached his dorm, Chan's already asleep. Well, everyone maybe. He didn't bother changing his clothes, he fished his phone out and placed it on his bedside table and flopped himself on to his bed. Mark will probably skip school again tomorrow.

 

 

-  
"You don't share any subjects with him?" Hyuck asks as feeds himself with small scoop of his ice cream.

The mentioned junior and Lucas are now currently heading to Mark's last period. The classes are over and they plan on picking the other senior up since he's been ghosting the both of them since last night.

"Lucas!" Someone called, which is Guanheng to Lucas' surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he responded to the high-five his friend offered.

"I should be the one asking you that, this is my last period classroom," Guanheng said with a smile as he drops a look at Donghyuck, too. With that, he changed his smile to a smirk and pats Lucas' back.

"I see, you're here to collect your man? I'm sorry, dude! Mark's absent today and by today, I meant the whole day! Idk where he is. You both should probably check his dorm, maybe he's there." Guanheng said as he slowly walks away, waving his bye.

Lucas and Hyuck looked at each other; Lucas with a goofy smile and the smaller with a knowing look.

"Collecting your man?"

"You see, Iㅡ"

"You like him, too?" Lucas blinks a couple of times upon hearing the question. He didn't expect a 'too' at the end of it yet he felt so relieved as he got to digest it.

He stared at Hyuck's eyes, not knowing what to say to him. Last night when they were looking for Mark around the campus and miserably failed after more than an hour, they got to spend the time with themselves. They even think Mark set it up for the both of them but they oppose thinking there wouldn't be a chance for him to think something like this. They get to open up about their feelings and how Mark helped the both of them. The night was very comfortable and overwhelming to them that they gave up upon looking for the missing one.

"Come on, Lucas, just admit it. I like him, too! And I know you do, you've been talking about him non-stop," Hyuck teased a little, very pleased by the fact what he has in mind might actually work. The three of them might actually work.

"Hey, you were, too!" Lucas said that turned the younger into a giggling fit. Hyuck shakes his head as he hold onto the giants forearm for support.

"We better go and collect our man," the smaller said as he held Yukhei's hand and started dragging the giant towards the dorm building.

Arriving on Mark's doorstep, the two were hesitating on getting in. Even if they've confirmed their feelings, they still are not sure of Mark's feelings. What if they get rejected? What if all of it is not even reciprocated? Then all of their overwhelmed feelings would go down the drain. Telepathically, they have the same thoughts as they looked at each other at the same time.

"I think you should go to him, first," they both said in jinx, making both of their brows furrow in confusion.

"What?" The younger one.

"Well, cause I'm sure he likes you and you won't get rejected so I think you should approach him first. Plus, you're his bestfriend, you should, you know, talk to him, check up on him." Yukhei said with a shy rub on his neck that made Hyuck almost awed but that wasn't the issue so he threw the thoughts away.

"He likes me? Have you seen the way he lools at you? He looks so whipped and proud, looking admiringly, I was almost jealous but I wasn't,"

"What? Have you seen the way he looks at you? He's like staring at the brightest star ever and admiring it with his whole chest," Lucas argued back, emphasizing the 'he looks at you' part to point out that Mark clearly has feeling for the junior.

As both arguments sank it to the both of them, their eyes grew wider, coming to a very pleasant almost surreal realization.

"He likes me?" Both of them say at the same time and bursted to an overwhelming laugh. They can't believe it! It may still be unclear but there's still a chance that Mark really does like the both of them.

Before even calming down, the door infront of them opened wide, presenting the man they have been looking for, since last night.

"What the hell are you both being so loud here?" Mark was greeted with such wide smiles that he's got nothing to say except showing his confused look.

"Chan's not in?" Hyuck asked. He replied with a shook of head means no. The grin grew wider as the drag Mark inside his dorm and closes the door.

 

 

-  
"I know you're really thankful for me for helping you get together but, cuddles aren't really necessary you know?" Mark said.

Being sandwiched between Lucas and Hyuck on his bed is something he least expected after the two would be together. Plus, hello? He's trying to move on? Quote trying because he's not really.

"We're not together, yet," Hyuck replied as he snuggled closer on to Mark's neck, placing his head comfortably there.

"We're not?" Lucas confusingly asked, that made Donghyuck to flick his forehead with a low "Shut up."

Lucas just let out wheeze as he pulled Mark closer to him and reaching over to caress Hyuck's cheek.

"Hey hey, I don't have to be in the middle of you two for you to do that Yukhei." Mark exclaimed when he saw the affection Lucas did.

"See, that's where you're wrong. You should be in the middle of us and accept more than this from us," Lucas retorted to prevent Mark from feeling uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Technically, I should be in the middle but you're still playing hard to get so I gotta to this first," Hyuck said without dropping a look to the older he's currently hugging.

Mark's had enough. He's not a cat but his curiousity is still killing him so he broke from the cuddle and sat up asking, "Can you please explain everything, first? I know you both are wanting to thank me right now but, I told you cuddles are not necessary, okay? If you just wanna tell you're already dating then just tell me please? Don't make this any harder for me," Mark said, not even bothering to give either of them a look and just quietly sniffle to keep his tears in his eyes.

Hearing all of this, the other two sat up to look at their precious other.

"Hey, hyung..." Donghyuck seldom calls him that but his heart is almost breaking right now, seeing Mark almost breaking down because of them.

Lucas pulled the other 99 liner into a tight hug as he pats his hair. Not wanting to see tears roll down on Mark's face.

"We're sorry."

"Yeah, we just wanna say, we really are not dating." Hyuck said as he tucks Mark's hair behind his ear and brush the older's rolling tears.

"Yet. We will be soon and we'd love it if you're involved." Lucas finished the youngest among them's sentence.

"Listen, Markle, as much as Hyuckie and I like each other just as you know, we like you, too. I was trying to tell you about it the other day but you kept on shutting me off. You worked so hard upon bringing us together and Hyuckie and I are very thankful for that. So what do you say?" Lucas pushed Mark's weight to look at the latter's face, whiping the tears that are slowing down upon rolling.

"Are you both serious?" Mark asked with a sniff, not really sure on what to say.

"Yes, and we are definitely not taking a no for an answer," Lucas wheezed at what Donghyuck said.

"Don't be too harsh on him!" The giant said with a little chuckle.

"He knows."

Mark rolls his eyes at the two's bit bickering. He's really not sure on what to feel right now. Of course he's happy. Very much. But, there's still doubt in him, though. He thinks it's too fast for everything to happen. What if both were just overwhelmed by the fact that Mark's been really helpful? What ifㅡ

"Hey, stop that negative thoughts, they're too loud!" Donghyuck complains as he flicks Mark forehead. Making Mark come back to reality.

"Fine, let's go with this. Let's take things slowly then. Check if things works out, then maybe we could go for it after a few (many) hangouts and dates and stuff." The oldest among suggested seeing the point of Mark's loud thinking.

"Wow you actually have the brains!" Hyuck said as clapped in amusement at Yukhei.

"Oh, I have more than that, Hyuckie," Lucas replied with a wink that made Hyuck turn into a blushing mess in a split seconds.

"I'd love that." Mark finally voiced out, making the two jump in joy.

"Really?" Both of them simultaneously asked. Mark just nodded with a brief smile.

Lucas gently grabs his face in excitement and kisses his forehead, "Thank you for the chance, Markle," it's Mark who's blushing now and seeing this made Donghyuck giggle to the cuteness.

"Thanks, Minnie," Hyuck said wearing the warmest smile, looking at Mark.

"Thank you,"


End file.
